


Give Me A Toss, Kageyama!

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Lev become Kageyama's worst nightmare when they won't leave him alone, demanding in their overbearing way that he toss to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Toss, Kageyama!

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants a shitty little one-shot? You do. Sorry this is so crap. I wrote it so that I could try and pull myself out of this little slump I'm currently having.

The only reason why Kageyama thinks they’re not clones coming at him from every angle, all over-excited and bleating into his ears, is because he’s roughly 75% certain that humans haven’t invented that technology yet.

In hindsight, showing them his ability to perform pin-point accurate tosses was a bad idea. Bokuto and Lev have not left him alone for the past three days, and Hinata, the traitor, is doing nothing to help him. Whenever Hinata’s around, he laughs and encourages them, much to Kageyama’s horror.

The thing is, Kageyama isn’t used to having people crowd around him, wanting his attention. Okay, he’s used to Hinata, and that’s about it.

“Do that toss!” shouts Bokuto, appearing out of nowhere behind Kageyama, who jumps in surprise and trips over his own feet, catching himself before he falls gracelessly to the floor. “The freaky accurate toss!”

“Toss it to me first!” yells Lev, seemingly materialising from behind Bokuto. “I wanna hit it first!”

“Hey, I should go first because I am older than you.” Bokuto draws himself up importantly, poking himself in the chest with his thumb. “Plus, I am an ace—and in the top five, to boot! _You’ve_ only just started playing.”

“I’m taller,” says Lev, harrumphing.

They turn to Kageyama in unison, who jumps back, apprehensive.

“Toss it to me!” shouts Bokuto and Lev, puffed up with indignation.

Kageyama looks between them helplessly. “I—I …”

“Karasuno, line up!” shouts Daichi from the opposite end of the gym, clapping his hands to attract further attention. “We’ve got a game in ten minutes.”

Without another word, Kageyama’s tearing across the gym to the safety of Daichi’s presence, ignoring the squawks of protest behind him as Bokuto and Lev try to call him back. How do people have the energy to deal with those two?

Kageyama feels so drained he momentarily thinks about suggesting Suga replace him just for this game, but he dismisses the thought as quickly as it came. He won’t let them ruin volleyball for him today.

Because Kageyama’s luck is notoriously terrible, they’re facing Fukurodani. Karasuno loses because Kageyama’s so freaked out by Bokuto’s piercing, excited stare that he refuses to do any version of the quick strike with Hinata.

“What’s wrong, Bakageyama?” Hinata demands. “We could’a won if you did the quick strike!”

Instead of answering, Kageyama glances over his shoulder nervously, seeing both Bokuto and Lev staring at him again. He shudders, feeling upset, and walks out of the gym. If Hinata calls after him, Kageyama ignores him.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama’s supposed to be enjoying some delicious meat, but instead he’s taken refuge under one of the tables with a plastic plate covered in meat juices. He’s eaten everything on his plate, yet he’s still hungry, but he won’t risk crawling back out. It’s been a week and Bokuto and Lev haven’t left him alone.

“Oi, have you seen Kageyama?” Bokuto suddenly asks, appearing at the table Kageyama’s hiding under.

Speak of the devil.

“Yeah!” Lev pipes up. “We want him to toss to us!”

“No,” says Suga. “I haven’t seen him.”

“But you should probably leave him alone,” adds Fukurodani’s setter, Akaashi Keiji. “I saw how you’ve both been annoying him this past week.”

Lev says, “But we just want him to toss to us!”

“If he hasn’t tossed to you once this week, I highly doubt you’re going to get him to change his mind now, on the last day,” replies Akaashi smoothly. “Why don’t you go and talk to Kuroo-san? Or steal the meat on his grill.”

“Akaashi, that’s a perfect idea!” Bokuto shouts. Lev lets out a shout, and they’re both tearing away in the direction where Kuroo must be.

The flap of the tablecloth lifts up and Suga sticks his head through, grinning from ear to ear. He says, “It’s safe to come out now!”

“Thanks for hiding me, you guys,” Kageyama says to Suga and Akaashi. He has no idea how they knew he was under there, but he’s grateful nonetheless.

Akaashi nods his head. “Those two can be a bit … intense when they want something.”

“But here!” says Suga. He grabs a pair of tongs, snatches up as much meat as the utensil can possibly hold, and drops it on Kageyama’s plate. “You look hungry. Eat some more!”

Kageyama’s mouth waters and he digs in without a second thought. Bokuto and Lev are so busy annoying Kuroo that they finally, blessedly, leave him alone for the rest of the day.

When Karasuno departs the next day, Kageyama’s grabbed and pulled aside, coming face to face with his nightmares; Bokuto and Lev.

“You may not have tossed to us this time,” says Lev, “but we’ll make you the next time you come here!”

“I’m gonna hit your toss no matter what,” says Bokuto. “If Hinata can do it, then so can I. We won’t take no for an answer next time!”

Kageyama wonders if he can fake being sick the next time Karasuno’s due to come back to Tokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto and Lev never got to pester Kageyama next time, as both Akaashi and Suga were more than happy to take up their time demanding they spike their tosses. When Bokuto and Lev dare complain, they get verbally slapped with the knowledge that this is how they made Kageyama feel. 
> 
> They immediately apologised to Kageyama.


End file.
